


We Are Stars

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the core of every reactor there is something that powers it. It works this way for all manners of weapons, so why should it be different for him? Because at this point, he is that—a weapon stuck in his own flesh, trapped beneath layers upon layers of a monster that wears his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fic - We Are Stars, The Pierces

At the core of every reactor there is something that powers it. It works this way for all manners of weapons, so why should it be different for him? Because at this point, he is that—a weapon stuck in his own flesh, trapped beneath layers upon layers of a monster that wears his skin.  
   
He doesn't know if he will live to show Dean the things he wished to show him. He is unsure as to whether he will have the time to tell Dean the things he should have, long ago. He wishes he would have the chance to watch Dean grow old, to see him be happy—to navigate the Winchesters to their own happy ending. An entire universe at his disposal, and all he wants is the love of one man. But angels never get happy endings; traitors even less so. And he is both, his guilt written into the ink on his skin.  
   
He is a monster now; once a loyal soldier, then a beloved friend, then a tyrant god. And now this. His limbs are no longer his own, his consciousness steeped in thoughts that choke the breath from him. They will destroy this world if they get their way, and he may not know if he will live, but he knows one thing.  
   
He will never let it be his hand that chokes the life from Dean Winchester.


End file.
